lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eoli Scripts
Overview The Eoli Scripts are a fairly-recently-translated set of documents that were recovered from the ruins of the Great Lirian Library following the destruction of the Grand Cult of Liria. Their contents and significance were largely unknown for some time, as they had been written in the Lirian's secret code-language, but following the discovery of the Karrenden Documents, great strides have been made in recovering what was thought to be a dead and untranslatable language. Following the resurrection of the language they were written in, most of the Eoli Scripts have been translated, and the wealth of knowledge they contained has been invaluable in continuing to piece together a more detailed knowledge of the past, rather than just vague awareness of major events. Discovery Though most of the Great Lirian Library was ravaged by a convergence of the Cleansing Fire employed by General Ogelforn to wipe out the Lirians, a series of severe floatquakes that coincided with the General's attack, and the unusual flora that the Lirians kept their bases surrounded by, a number of scholars and explorers mounted several expeditions to attempt to recover anything of value or potential interest from the ruins. Most such expeditions returned nearly empty-handed, but one (lead by the august Alamande Eoli) discovered a small, enclosed room that had previously been sealed off by large amounts of rubble and plant-life. The recovered, nearly-pristine, documents were gathered and labeled, and have since been referred to as the Eoli Scripts after their discoverer. Translation and Contents Though the Scripts spend approximately 30 years gathering dust in Almanac with little progress being made towards their translation, the unrelated discovery of the Karrenden Documents finally made translation possible. Within a year, approximately three quarters of the enormous set of writings that make up the Scripts was fully translated into several more common languages. The interest in the Scripts, and consequent speed of translation, was initially because noted Aethogeoligist Landen Florith postulated (based on some of the diagrams in some of the constituents of the Scripts) that they contained information about the world's formation and potentially evidence that might confirm the Ascended Mountains theory. In fact, as the translation progressed, it became apparent that the Scripts were simply centuries' worth of census data, surveys taken, and observational recordings done by the Lirians. As the Lirians believed that the only way to assimilate non-adherents was to understand them, this comprehensive data collection was both unsurprising and invaluable; in fact, the translation actually sped up once it became clear the Scripts had little aethogeological value rather than the converse. Significance Naturally, a log of statistics and the realities of day-to-day life in the recent-to-distant past is incredibly historically significant; not only does it allow scholars to examine the influences of various movements and events on the overall course of history, but it has also been enormously helpful in separating fact from fiction in our sparse knowledge of pre-Obfuscation history. Not only have the Scripts revealed significant amounts of information about the roots of religions like Casnodu, but about such things as the gradual degeneration of the Sinderlands and the roots of modern Renocracy. Category:Texts